


Deep End

by hyunakicksmyass



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Choking, Edging, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pool Sex, Smut, Sub!Wonpil, The other boys are there too, but theyre not involved, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “Well I was thinking..” you trailed off, hooking two fingers under his chin and lifting his head up, “..we could have some fun.” you finished in a low voice.He gulped, immediately picking up on the change in your demeanor, “What kind of fun?” he asked innocently.You smirked, “I think you know.” you said as you slipped smoothly into the water in front of him. You put your hands on his shoulders and shifted him around until his back was pressed up against the edge of the pool.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Deep End

It was always so tough to control your dominant tendencies around Wonpil, the way he looked at you with those doe eyes like he was just begging to be wrecked. As you watched him play around in the pool with the other boys you thought about the fun that you could have with him if only everyone else would leave. You sat on the edge of the pool, your legs dangling in the water as Wonpil and Dowoon swam around, Sungjin and Jae had gone inside to search for food and Younghyun had fallen asleep on a lounge chair. Wonpil swam up to you and put a hand on your knee pulling you out of your thoughts and you jumped turning to look at him. “What are you thinking about?” he asked softly, he brought his arm up and laid it across your leg before resting his chin on it, looking up at you through his eyelashes.  
  
“Younghyun is gonna get a sunburn.” you said, not wanting to tell him what exactly you were thinking just yet.  
  
He hummed, “You’re right, someone should probably wake him up.”  
  
“Hey, Dowoon,” you called, getting the other boys attention, “Go wake Younghyun up, make him go inside.” Dowoon opened his mouth to protest before sighing and climbing out of the pool, he walked over to Younghyun and nudged his side. You watched Dowoon struggle to wake Younghyun up for a second before turning back to Wonpil with a smile on your face. “Do you wanna know what I was really thinking about?” you asked. He nodded quickly and you reached down to run your fingers through his hair, “I’ll tell you once we’re alone.” Wonpil whined softly in response, pouting at you before turning back to watch Dowoon try to pull Younghyun up off of the lounge chair. Finally Younghyun allowed Dowoon to pull him to his feet and walk him inside the house.  
  
“Are y  
ou gonna come back out, Woonie?” Wonpil asked before Dowoon got inside.  
“My fingers are all pruny so I think I’m just gonna stay inside and wait for food.” Dowoon responded.  
  
“Okay, have fun!” Wonpil called after him before looking at you excitedly, “Okay, we’re alone.”  
  
You laughed, “Well I was thinking..” you trailed off, hooking two fingers under his chin and lifting his head up, “..we could have some fun.” you finished in a low voice.  
  
He gulped, immediately picking up on the change in your demeanor, “What kind of fun?” he asked innocently.  
  
You smirked, “I think you know.” you said as you slipped smoothly into the water in front of him. You put your hands on his shoulders and shifted him around until his back was pressed up against the edge of the pool. You pressed your body up against his and he immediately brought his hands up to your hips, gripping you tightly. You tsked, “No touching, Piri, you know the rules.” he whined but moved his hands down to his sides and gripped his swim trunks tightly. You brought your hand up to his cheek and cupped it gently before dragging it down, trailing your fingers down his throat slowly and moving down to his chest, pausing to tweak one of his nipples. He jolted at the sensation and you smirked as your hand continued its journey, you stopped at the edge of his trunks, playing with it for a second before slipping your hand beneath the fabric and wrapping your hand around his dick. He gasped as you stroked him, leaning forward to rest his forehead on your shoulder, he let out a whine and mumbled something about the other boys and being out in the open. You used your free hand to grab his hair and pull his head back preventing him from hiding his face again. You watched his adams apple jump as he gulped trying to hide the noises he desperately wanted to make.  
  
You moved your hand from his hair and rested it on his throat but didn’t apply any pressure, he whined and bucked his hips up, pushing his neck into your hand. You smirked and moved your hand down drawing out a long needy whine from his mouth, “You’re already so desperate, Piri.” you hummed, moving your hand down to tweak one of his nipples.  
  
He pouted at you, making his face as cute as possible in contrast to the actions happening underneath the water where he was bucking his hips into your hand trying to get you to stroke him faster. “Please..” he whined softly.  
  
“What do you need, Piri?” you asked, making your voice sickly sweet.  
  
“I-I....please.” he whined again.  
  
“Are you already too fucked out to speak?” you teased.  
  
“N-No.” he tried to argue, the desperation in his voice making his statement less than convincing.  
  
You sighed, “Well then I guess I’ll have to try harder.” you punctuated your sentence by increasing the speed of your strokes, the sudden change in pace making him moan. “You’re gonna wanna be quiet, Piri, you don’t want anyone coming out here and seeing how much of a desperate slut you are, do you?” you teased him again, he bit his lip trying to keep quiet. You could tell he was getting close from the way he was struggling to hold his noises back, “Are you close, Piri?” you asked.  
  
He nodded quickly, “C-can -ah- can I?” he gasped out.  
  
You thought for a second, making him hold his orgasm back before you decided, “No.” you pulled your hand away from his dick.  
  
“Nonononononono, please wait.” he reached out to grab your hand and move it back to him but you were quick to grab his wrists and pin his arms to his chest. He wiggled slightly but didn’t actually put up a fight, pouting at you while you waited for him to calm down. Once you were sure his orgasm had fully slipped away from him you let go of his wrists, you brought your hand back to his dick, he let out a whine as you began to stroke him. He wrapped his arms around you, trying to pull you as close to him as possible, he always got extra needy when you edged him and that was honestly your favorite part. The way that he would cling to you like you were the only thing keeping him sane was what motivated you to wreck him to the best of your ability.  
  
You edged him a couple more times, getting him well and truly worked up until he was bucking his hips up into the water. At some point his head had fallen back, resting on the slowly cooling concrete edge of the pool, he was breathing heavily and there were tears running down his cheeks. He was moaning and whining, having completely forgotten that the other boys were just inside, he was entirely too focused on chasing his orgasm to care about whether or not they could hear him. You were still working on him slowly, your hand wrapped around his dick, you hardly had to move as he was doing most of the work for you, thrusting up into your hand like it was the only thing he knew how to do. He was so fucked out you were sure that if you asked him what his name was he wouldn't be able to answer.  
  
You brought your other hand back up to his throat making him let out another long whine, this time you squeezed gently. He gasped pushing up into your hand, you could tell that just the gentle pressure was enough to bring him right to the edge from the way his dick was twitching in your hand. He was making noises that sounded like begging and you decided that he had enough, “Are you gonna cum for me, Piri?” you asked softly. He whined, nodding his head quickly and you smiled, “Do it then.” you instructed. He let out a needy, high pitched whine as he came, his hips bucking up into your hand wildly and his eyes squeezing shut. You worked him through his orgasm, slowing your strokes down as he came down from his high before finally stilling your movements and pulling your hand away from him.  
  
Almost immediately he was wrapping himself around you, burying his face in your neck, you laughed and wrapped your arms around him. You brought a hand up to run your fingers through his hair, you used your other hand to rub his back soothingly mumbling soft praises into his ear. As you comforted him you heard the window on the house closest to you open, “Next time you two wanna fuck in the pool, can you at least wait until we’re gone?” Jae called through the open window.  
  
“Are you saying you didn’t like the show?” you called back.  
  
“It was more like a podcast.” Younghyun chimed in.  
  
“A podcast none of us wanted to listen to.” Jae added.  
  
You sighed, “Fine, you big babies.” you relented.  
  
“There’s pizza in here if you want it.” Sungjin announced.  
  
You pulled back to look at Wonpil who looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any second, “You should eat something, Piri, do you want pizza?” you asked softly. Wonpil nodded, still clinging to you, “Okay we’ll be in soon.” you called to Sungjin who made a noise of acknowledgment before closing the window. You guided Wonpil to the pool stairs and helped him out of the water, his legs were shaky so you sat him down on a chair. You grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, helping him dry off before bringing him in the house. He scarfed down a couple pieces of pizza as quick as he could and then dragged you to the couch, flopping down and pulling you with him so he could cuddle into your side and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Is that title absolutely overdone for pool sex fics? prolly lmao but thats what it is.


End file.
